Second Ceolinese Civil War
The Second Ceolinese Civil War is an ongoing civil war in Ceol, commenced on 12 September 2012. It was the first major conflict in Ceol since the 1740s. Especially the state Brolia is affected by rebels. Since the beginning of the civil war, there are 108 deaths and hundreds injured people. Belligerents There are two parties in the Second Ceolinese Civil War: the Government-side and the Rebel-side. The Ceolinese Armed Forces stand behind the Government. Jessica Scott was appointed as Commander on 12 September. All three services of CAF, the Naval Service, the Ceolinese Army and the National Air Force, are used. The rebel-side contais the Republic of the Liberated Territories or RLT, a group of rebels, led by Hayden Wiggins because former leader Thaniel Wong died on 13 October in the Brolian Cavarns. Marcus Witney is an African rebel and second highest-ranked in the RLT, which fight for an independent Brolia. Before 12 September 2012 In Brolia, some people always wanted more rights for the state and have always wanted independence. It was only a small group, who did not even campaigned so there was nothing to done. In Crow City, the capital and largest city, was nothing happened. But on the rest of Slave Island, some groups were founded and were led by deranged psychopaths, who wanted 'improve' the country but the Ceolinese Government did nothing. In 2007, by a small attack at the Crow City Metro on 2 February, nineteen people died and several were injured. The police forces made an attack on the same metro harmless in late 2008. The Government was shocked and said that there was no panic for a civil war. Bud in the summer of 2012, a few things happened. 13 October *'10:53' - RLT Commander Thaniel Wong dies when the Brolian Cavarns were attacked by the Ceolinese Armed Forces. Nine other rebels also die. *'12:00' - Hayden Wiggins announces that he is the new commander of the RLT, after the dead of Thaniel Wong. *'13:01' - RLT rebels attack back in the Brolian Cavarns. One Ceolinese soldier is injured. *'15:24' - A car bomb explodes in the city center of Brolia City. Four people dies and several get hurt. The RLT not demand the attack and it says that they have nothing to do with it. *'17:43' - The CAF start Operation Jungle in the Brolian Jungles. *'18:50' - In the Brolian Jungles, four dead CAF soldiers are found. *'20:12' - The Armed Forces attack a camp of RLT-rebels. *'21:29' - After a firefight, nine rebels and two soldiers are dead. The other rebels fled into the forests. 14 October *'11:22 '- The RLT still denies that they put the car bomb in Brolia City yesterday. *'12:05' - A bus in Brolia City is set on fire by youths. Probably they protest against insecurity and the high taxes and prices for studies. *'12:38' - A curfew is introduced in Brolia City . At 22:30 may be not people at street. *'15:00' - Queen Lilly holds a speech on television and radio about the situation in Ceol. *'16:07' - The Royal Family officially joins the Government-side. *'16:40 '- A jeweler and his wife are abducted by members of RLT. Hayden Wiggins demands an independence Brolia before the 17th. *'19:31' - The wife of the jeweler is founded dead in Crow City. 15 October *'04:29' - A live video of the jeweler will be put on the internet. *'11:48' - The Brolian Cavarns are occupied by the Ceolinese Government. *'14:30' - The jeweler dies from lack of oxygen. *'16:48' - Violent protests in Crow City and Glimmer City. *'17:53' - The RLT fights against the CAF near Brolia City. Five CAF-soldiers dies and nine RLT-soldiers dies. *'19:22' - The Communist Party of Ceol joins the Rebel-side. 16 October *'03:58 '- Sam Wong, chairman of the Communist Party of Ceol, sais that he and his party will not fight, but they also want a better Ceol with everything is for the state. *'09:10' - Jessica Scott holds a speech to the media in Brolia City. *'14:00' - The rebels are advancing towards Brolia City. *'17:01' - A car bomb explodes in Port. No casualties, but dozens wounded. *'18:01' - A second one explodes near Crow City. Four deaths and several injured people. *'18:45 '- The CAF and the Rebel-side conclude a truce for four days, until 20 October. *'20:20' - The B.A.R., a children's rebel group from Brollnotu joins the Rebel-side. *'21:12 - '''Skull Island supplys 200 guns to the RLT. 17 October *'03:12''' - Skull Island joins the Rebel-side but non officially. *'15:34' - The B.A.R takes control of Brollunuto. 19 October *'13:00' - A truce is conclude for one day. 20 October *'07:00' - Protests are held in Crow City, Brolia City and Glimmer City by youth: "The rebels most be stop!" *'08:12' - The Police calls for calm down. *'10:47' - The Brotherhood of God joins the Rebel-side officially. *'12:00' - The Ceolinese Armed Forces gain much ground on Brolia. 25 October *'16:43' - A bomb explodes in Herter. 26 October *'03:00 - '''Green Liberals Ceol join the Rebel side with Jason Lovina as their leader *'03:23 - 'A massacre takes place in Cookton *'03:45 - 'A family of 5 is found dead in Brolia City *'08:56 - 'Government forces tourtre 6 rebels to death in skull island *'13:45 - 'Rebels take full control of Skull Island *'22:34 - 'Jason Lovina makes a speach in Brolia to rebel troops 27 October *'06:34 - '2,000 people sign up for the rebel side secretly including Prince Brad *'07:35 - 'Fighting starts in Cape Mercia *'09:11 - 'Over 200 Government men are killed at Cape Merica *'12:17 - 'The battles of Joyu City Invasion In Skull island and the Battle of Cape Merica begin *'15:23 - 'The civil war is now not for a independant Brolia but for a better run Ceol with Royals to be from desent of Brolian and of Thaniel Wong and un -corupt democray alowing people to vot for prime minister and minister of differant things but allowing royals to have some kind of power witch at the moment they have very little *'18:09 - 'Slave Island,Cape Merica and Skull island officialy join the Rebels *'19:56 - 'Polls show 56% of citizens are cheering for the rebels 28 October * '''08:45 - '''The Party of Enviromentalists say "The fighting should stop!" 30 October *'12:45 - 'The Government advance into Joyu City Square. *'14:57 - 'Over 20 people are found dead in alleys in Glimmer City. *'20:38 - 'The last Brother Hood of God member is found dead. RLT claim responsebility. *'20:57 - 'Celebritys including Bono, Richard Luton, Rhianna, Will Smithand One Direction say they support the Rebels in "The Ceolinese Crisis" *'21:34 - '''Jason Lovina apperson t.v telling people to support the rebels. 6th November *The Government takes back Cape Mercia. Category:Second Ceolinese Civil War Category:battle Category:Crow City Category:Glimmer City Category:Green Liberals Ceol Category:Communist Category:Cape Merica Category:Joyu City Category:Joyu City Invasion